Staying In
by Tina101
Summary: Roger talks Mark into staying in instead of going to the Life one night. Oneshot, fluff. Rated for, well, Roger's mouth...DUH!


_Staying In_

Mark Cohen was sitting on the couch fooling around with is camera when he felt a pair of strong hand begin the massage his shoulder. He took one of Roger's hands, and kissed the back of it softly. Roger sat on the back of the couch, and gently ran his fingers through Mark's short hair.

"Say we don't meet up with the girls at the Life tonight?" the rocker suggested before sliding down the front of the couch so his legs dangled over the back.

"Why?" Mark asked without looking up from his camera. Roger rubbed his hand on the inside of his boyfriend's thigh; _that_ got his attention.

"When's the last time we spent an evening together; no Maureen, no Collins, no Joanne, no camera, no guitar?" Mark stopped to think. "That's what I though. Come on Marky, please?" Mark bent down, and pecked Roger on the lips.

"I'm going to go shower, and then we'll go." Mark put his camera down and left a very disappointed Roger lying backwards on the couch.

Mark wrapped his scarf around his neck as the bedroom. Suddenly, Roger grabbed his scarf from out of the blue, and pulled the smaller man against him. Roger's lips came crashing down on Mark's in a passionate kiss.

Mark wound his fingers through the rocker's hair, and pressed their lips together quickly before gasping, "Rog, we need to get to the Life."

"I called the girls while you were in the shower, and told them that we're going to stay in tonight."

"You did, why?"

"So we could continue what we were just doing." Mark chewed on his bottom lip. Staying in with Roger for once _did_ sound nice. Mark gently ran his fingers through Roger's hair.

"Okay, fine, we'll stay in tonight." Roger smiled, and began to kiss Mark again.

The couple stumbled over to the couch, and toppled onto the worn piece of furniture. Mark was pinned under Roger, but didn't feel threatened. Roger broke off the kiss, and rested his head on Mark's chest. The filmmaker ran his finger tips up and down his back, and rested his chin on the larger man's head. Roger wrapped the arm that wasn't pinned between him and back of the couch around Mark's neck.

"How's that screenplay of your coming?" he asked after several minutes of silently enjoying each other's company. Mark shrugged.

"Okay I guess. It's almost done. Now it's a matter of finding someone to buy and produce it. I don't know if anyone _will_ buy it though."

"If nobody buys your screenplay, then they're crazy."

"How would you know? You haven't even read it."

"Anything you do is perfect." Mark blushed as he kissed the top of Roger's head, and buried his face in his hair. The filmmaker took several deep breaths, the smell of shampoo and cigarettes filled his nose. It was the scent of Roger, and it made him feel safe and relaxed. "And I'll beat the shit out of anyone who doesn't buy it." Mark chuckled.

"Nice to know baby, nice to know."

Roger propped himself up, and began to kiss Mark passionately. The rocker's lips moved down Mark's neck. His lips were like magic. Mark felt like a dork for thinking like that, but there was no other way to explain it. Mark moaned as Roger's lips moved back to the smaller man's lips. The couple didn't do anything past kissing and talking. After about an hour and a half, Mark and Roger fell asleep in each other's arms.

Roger slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on top of Mark with his head resting on his lover's chest. _Very_ carefully, Roger slid off the couch, and picked Mark up like a baby. The filmmaker wrapped his arms around his neck, and rested his head on his shoulder. When Roger tried to lay Mark down on their bed, the smaller man clung to his lover's neck.

"Come on Marky, let go of me," Roger said. Mark nuzzled his neck.

"I've been quite comfortable in your arms though," he replied quietly.

"So you're telling me that I just carried your lazy ass in here for no reason?" Mark nodded. Sighing, Roger laid him down on the mattress they called a bed, and put Mark's glasses on the milk crate next to the bed. "God Mark, if I didn't love you so much-" Roger climbed into bed.

"You'd what?"

"I don't know what I'd do." Mark leaned over, and kissed Roger passionately.

**The End**


End file.
